wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan West
Tristan West }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA; }}" class="cquote" | width="15" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:10px 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;padding:4px 2px;font-size:10px;" | "If there is anything that I enjoyed about glee club was that I will miss the men cause they accepted me for who I am." | width="15" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:36px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px;" | ” |} Biography S1= The Beginning Tristan is introduced getting ready to audition for glee club and he auditions with Nathan and performs Superstars and he tries to congratulates Nathan but he walks off leaving him hanging. Tristan then meets Ginger when she found him being bullied by the jocks and Heather and she stood up for him and scared them off. Tristan thanked Ginger for sticking up for him and she tells him that "that's what friends are for" then they introduce each other and they bonded real quickly and Tristan heard about Glee club and wanted to try out and Ginger was excited cause she has someone who she felt comfortable with to audition with. At Auditions, Ginger and Tristan performs The Cave, strengthening their friendship. They are both seen dancing together in Empire State Of Mind and Come So Far. Solos Part 2 After Mr. Schuster announced that the Glee Club was doing a "solo competition", Tristan asked Ginger if he could do another song with him sense he's scared of doing a song alone. Ginger kindly tells him that "it's a "solo" competition" and motivates him by reminding him that he performed in front of the whole school twice. He quickly reminds her that the first time it was a group number and the second was a duet and Ginger felt pity for him. Ginger meets up with Tristan and decided that they should do a Taylor Swift song together and Tristan agrees. Later Ginger finds Tristan being tortured by The Jocks and Heather and she quickly defends for him and she comforts Tristan in the girls bathroom she then invites him to her house and he accepts. Later at her home, her, Tristan and Izzy are having fun and she later plays Taylor Swift's 22 and they all later sing it. Tristan later comes home and finds that he is about to be punished for not saying anything about being bullied. To Tristan, it's not a big deal for him sense he made it home alive and he was rescued by his friends Ginger and Izzy. Later, he is seen performing On Our Way. Recruits Tristan is seen picking out things from his locker and Ginger comes by and asks him if he's doing anything for the weekend sense her and Izzy are going shopping and she needs his fashion expertise and he declines her offer sense he got an opportunity to perform a song for a member in Glee club and she is excited to see him perform his first solo. Meanwhile he gets asked out on a date by Charice Willington, who feels connected to him since they are both fashion divas. Tristan thus takes her to the The Auditorium to watch him how he performs Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash. He says that he doesn't want to go out with her after that, because he had only promised her one date and considers taking her to watch his performance that one date, but Char manages to persuade him to go eat with her at Breadstix. On one of the following days he gets confronted by his fellow Glee-Club, who say that they aren't okay with him dating Char since Tristan is gay. Tristan thus accuses them of not being accepting and defends the girl anf himself, stating that he likes her, that he had a nice time with her, and that he admires her for having a positive view of life despite being born with a disability. Char hunts Tristan down the following day and asks him to come to her house the following Friday, since she wants to take their relationship to the next base. She adds, that, as a foretaste, she sent him certain stuff. After the girl leaves him, he checks his mobile phone, only to find obnoxious stuff on it. Disenchanted by this, Tristan goes to see Sue Sylvester for advice. The cheerleading coach tells him, that if he doesn't want to be with Char anymore, he should tell her the truth, since the girl won't be able to move on unless he does so. Following that piece of advice, Tristan talks to Char and tells her that he doesn't want to be with her and can only imagine being friends with her at the most, hence leaving Char very sad. He is seen performing background vocals for Domino and he sings short solos with Ginger in We Own The Night. Personality Tristan is one of the most multi-faceted in the show, having interests in everything from cars to fashion, and seems to have very high standards for himself. In the beginning of the show, he appears to be somewhat superficial; Tristan is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, even when performing. While many assume him to just be a snob, the truth is, this is simply a mask that Kurt wears in order to hide his insecurities and fears. He can be brutally honest, once telling Charice she looked like "a technicolor zebra" because of her hoodie. He's very smart, as proven through his quick-witted sense of humor and use of intelligent vocabulary. This was further proven when speaking to Mr. Fox he told him he wasn't "challenged in the least" at McKinley. He can be manipulative at times, as seen when he tricks Ginger into dressing more like Sandy from Grease in order to win over Chase's affections, despite Tristan's knowledge Chase is attracted to the opposite look in a girl. This side of Tristan is also shown when he sets up Chase's mother with his father to get closer to Chase. As the only openly gay boy at McKinley, he tries his best to keep strong, a trait that his father and many in the Glee club value in him. However, having no friends at school who he can completely talk to about being gay, he is often seen as a very lonely individual. This loneliness has at times caused his romantic interest in certain boys to become a bit unsettling, as seen during the course of his crush with Chase. When Tristan develops a crush he seems to fall hard, as shown with Chase and Elliott in Season Four. Relationships Elliott Gilbert= ;(boyfriend) (Elliott-Tristan Relationship) Tristan and Elliott are the closest couple in Road Gold. |-| Charice Warrington= ;(former crush) (Tristan-Char Relationship) Tristan and Charice have been best friends since Glee Club began. In the beginning of the first season, Charice was told by Heather and the other Cheerios she should be Tristan's girlfriend. After he says that he is in love with Ginger (when it was actually Chase), causing Charice to throw a stone into the window of his car. After she apologizes to him, saying that Tristan and Ginger will have "really cute, loud babies," Tristan tells her that he lied, and that he is gay, also saying that she is the first person he has ever told. Soon after, they become best friends. Later in Original Music, it is revealed that Charice has developed a crush on Tristan after becoming close friends with him over the year. She asks him to come over to her house and go over some music for Glee Club and he accepts. He comes over and Char seduces him to sleeping with him and Tristan reveals to Char later that he has a crush on Elliott and the two agree to keep the situation Char made a secret and that they will stay friends. However, her affection for him remains and she even believes to have found 'the love of her life'. Songs S1= ;Solos Song bhjfknmldkfnj.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Recruits)|link=Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash Song kmmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm.jpg|Defying Gravity (Original Talent) (Single Version)|link=Defying Gravity Song eojriondind.jpg|For Once In My Life (True Beauty)|link=For Once In My Life Song gyhhbh.JPG|Some People (Prep)|link=Some People ;Duets Song abyss.JPG|Superstar (Nathan Richard) (The Beginning)|link=Superstar Song hkdd.JPG|The Cave (Ginger White) (The Beginning)|link=The Cave Song_inddd.jpg|Break My Heart (Elliott Gilbert) (L.O.V.E)|link=Break My Heart Song inrjbjb.jpg|Hair/Crazy In Love (Izzy) (Understudy)|link=Hair/Crazy In Love Song iendjndknmd.jpg|Defying Gravity (Ginger White) (Original Talent)|link=Defying Gravity Song bvhhdbjknfm.jpg|Undermine (Char) (True Beauty)|link=Undermine Song emnnee.jpg|When A Heart Breaks (Char) (Broken Dreams)|link=When A Heart Breaks Song_uehuijfjdnhidf.jpg|All About That Bass (Camilla Jones) (The Fridge)|link=All About That Bass Song ijwwsss.jpg|Perfect (Elliott Gilbert) (Prep)|link=Perfect Song dd.jpg|One Short Day (Ginger White) (I Love LA)|link=One Short Day ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Loser